Father Knows Best" Episode 6-2
by ClareBearStare
Summary: ::Buffy and Dawn's AWOL father finally shows up in Sunnydale with the intention to collect Dawn and take her away from the whole scene to live in Spain. Meanwhile, Dawn finds and interesting book that talks about archangels, and how to call on one and ask


BUFFY THE VAMPIRE SLAYER  
  
"Father Knows Best"  
  
GILES O.C.  
  
Previously on Buffy the Vampire Slayer . . .  
  
Excerpt from "Blood Ties." Dawn and Spike are in the magic shop reading from Giles' Watcher diary.  
  
1 SPIKE  
  
They knew the Slayer would protect it with her life,  
  
So they sent the key to her in human form. In the form of her sister.  
  
Excerpt from "Family." Glory is lounging on her couch, minion surrounding her ready to serve her every need.  
  
2 GLORY  
  
Then I get can get my key, the portals will open and I can go home!  
  
Excerpt from "The Gift." Everyone is gathered in the tower area where Glory intends to bleed Dawn and open up her portal. Buffy is beating Glory with the God Hammer.  
  
GLORY  
  
(Bruised and bloody.) Stop it.  
  
BUFFY  
  
You're a god. Make it stop. (Whacks her with the hammer again.)  
  
A few moments later Glory is laying on the ground and morphs into Ben.  
  
BUFFY  
  
Tell her it's over. She missed her shot. If she ever comes  
  
Near me and mine again-  
  
BEN  
  
We won't, I swear.  
  
Buffy drops the hammer and leaves. Cut to Giles standing over Ben.  
  
BEN  
  
She could've killed me.  
  
GILES  
  
No. She couldn't. She's a hero you see. She's not like us.  
  
BEN  
  
Us?  
  
Giles lurches a hand forward and covers Ben's mouth and nose, suffocating him. Cut to Buffy up on the tower, beginning to drag Dawn away.  
  
DAWN  
  
Buffy! It started.  
  
Buffy looks down and sees the portal beginning to open.  
  
DAWN  
  
It's the blood. Blood started it and until the blood stops,  
  
It'll never stop!  
  
BUFFY  
  
Dawnie, listen to me,  
  
Camera shot of the two girls, then of Buffy running headfirst into the portal and jumping through it. Cut to a picture of her grave.  
  
Excerpt from "They Come Back Wrong." Minions standing around Glory's grave, chanting. Cut to Glory emerging from that grave.  
  
GLORY  
  
I'm alive! (Looks down at the dirt on her.) And I'm so disgusting!  
  
Cut to Glory in her apartment, tossing a hairbrush at the wall very weakly. She turns around and puts her hands on her hips.  
  
GLORY  
  
Okay. I'm only going to ask you this once, and you'd better  
  
Answer me! What's wrong with me?  
  
Cut to later in the episode where Ben is there, and he tosses a bottle of nail polish through the wall. Skip ahead a few seconds.  
  
MINION #2  
  
It seems that you have inherited Glory's God-like powers,  
  
And she has received your human ones.  
  
Cut to later in that episode, Angel, Giles, Dawn, Xander and Anya are in the magic shop.  
  
  
  
ANGEL  
  
The smell in Glory's place, was human.  
  
GILES  
  
Well, she does share her body with a human, (Pauses)  
  
  
  
ANGEL  
  
No, I mean, herself. She was in her own form. And she smelled human.  
  
DAWN  
  
(Looks down, pursing her lips.)  
  
With resurrection spells, sometimes, things go wrong.  
  
Maybe, Glory, maybe her and Ben got mixed up.  
  
GILES  
  
(Sits down, trying to take all this in.)  
  
Mixed up. Dear god.  
  
  
  
Cut to later in the episode, Giles' dream. He's standing on a cliff with the first Slayer.  
  
FIRST SLAYER FORM  
  
It is not over. Not on either end.  
  
  
  
GILES  
  
What do you mean? Glory?  
  
  
  
FIRST SLAYER FORM  
  
And your Slayer. It is not over.  
  
  
  
Cut to Giles opening the door at his house, looking like he just had been woken up.  
  
MAN  
  
Rupert Giles, I assume. I'm Hank Summers. Buffy and Dawn's father.  
  
  
  
Fade to black.  
  
INT. We open right where the last episode left off, with Giles simply staring at Hank Summers in awe. After a few moments, he seems to finally regain some sense of composure and pushes the door open, looking away with jealousy and slight disgust.  
  
GILES  
  
Do come in.  
  
HANK  
  
(Bows his head and enters.)  
  
I'm sorry I didn't come before, I didn't hear about everything until,  
  
Well until a family friend reached me. I've been out of the country.  
  
GILES  
  
(Nod, obviously not feeling much sympathy for the guy.)  
  
The funerals were both simple. And over.  
  
HANK  
  
(Looks uneasy.)  
  
I know. I'm- I can't tell you how sorry I am.  
  
Thank you for, taking up the slack.  
  
GILES  
  
(Sneers, taking an immediate disliking to him.)  
  
What have you come for? (Coldly.)  
  
HANK  
  
(Shifts his weight uneasily.)  
  
Well I've come for Dawn.  
  
Giles' eyes bulge at the man's obviously crazy request and his jaw drops, unable to come up with a sufficient response to that.  
  
Fade to black.  
  
BUFFY OPENER  
  
INT. Xander's apartment. Anya and Xander are still sleeping, and Dawn is sitting up in her sleeping bag, staring blankly at the wall. The phone rings, breaking the serene silence and a lazy hand reaches up from the bed to pick up the receiver.  
  
XANDER  
  
Hello?  
  
GILES O.C.  
  
Xander. Dawn still with you?  
  
XANDER  
  
(Raises a tired brow.)  
  
Where else would she be?  
  
GILES O.C.  
  
W-um, you see we have, yet, another problem.  
  
Xander groans and falls back onto his pillow again, still holding the phone. Anya stirs.  
  
XANDER  
  
Is it Glory?  
  
GILES O.C.  
  
No. It's um (lowers voice as if paranoid somehow Dawn will hear him.)  
  
It's Mr. Summers. He's, here.  
  
Xander remains silent for a moment, and after rubbing her eyes Anya sits up in bed staring at Xander with confusion.  
  
XANDER  
  
What do you want me to do?  
  
GILES O.C.  
  
Keep Dawn there.  
  
XANDER  
  
Should I tell her about her Dad being here?  
  
GILES O.C.  
  
(After a moment's pause.)  
  
No. Not yet at least.  
  
XANDER  
  
Unbelievable. The guy doesn't even show up for his ex wife's  
  
Or daughter's funeral! What the hell's he here for now anyway?  
  
GILES  
  
(Quietly.)He's come for Dawn.  
  
XANDER  
  
(Pauses.) What?  
  
Dawn watches Xander and Anya out of the corner of her eye, not thinking anything of it other than it must be more news about Glory. She's not the least bit surprised at this point. Gently, Xander cradles the phone and Dawn looks back at the wall again.  
  
DAWN  
  
What's wrong now?  
  
  
  
XANDER  
  
Nothing, Dawnster. Just Giles checking up.  
  
DAWN  
  
(Frowns, not buying it.)  
  
Yeah. Right.  
  
Anya looks at Xander, obviously aware that he was just trying to humor Dawn but not daring to press further while Dawn can still hear them. She suddenly flings the covers back and hops out of bed.  
  
ANYA  
  
Well, who's for breakfast? I'm sure we've got some  
  
Lovely cheerios! Maybe there's a toy in the box!  
  
DAWN  
  
(Tightens her lips)  
  
No, that's okay.  
  
ANYA  
  
(Still trying to be chipper.)  
  
Maybe there's a yo-yo! I heard somewhere  
  
That all kids like yo-yos!  
  
DAWN  
  
(Suddenly whirls around.)  
  
I'm not a kid!  
  
The attempted cheerful look on Anya's face fades and her eyes shift with apprehension. Dawn pouts and looks back towards the wall. Xander stops and lays a comforting hand on Anya's shoulder.  
  
XANDER  
  
We know you're not a kid, Dawn. She was just  
  
Trying to lighten the mood.  
  
DAWN  
  
(Turns to face them.)  
  
Lighten the mood. My mother and sister are both dead.  
  
And now the God who killed my sister is back! Can things possibly-  
  
(Pauses.)No. I'm, I'm done jinxing myself.  
  
  
  
  
  
Xander looks away uncomfortably, for he knew that things were actually about to get worse. Not only was Dawn dealing with the death of her mother and her sister, but now her AWOL father was back in town and looking to take her out of it. Dawn looked back towards the wall leaving Xander and Anya to stand there dumbfounded and clueless as of how to comfort her.  
  
EXT. Spike, looking very worn-out and sad, was sitting on the old lounge chair in his crypt smoking. An ashtray was near him that was stuffed with butts, and he puts out his cigarette and right away lights a new one.  
  
  
  
SPIKE  
  
Shouldn't have been you.  
  
INT. Back to Xander and Anya's apartment. Dawn is still sitting in her sleeping bag, a forlorm and depressed look on her face.  
  
XANDER O.C.  
  
We'll be right back Dawnster, we're gonna run  
  
To McDonald's for an Egg McMuffin. You want?  
  
Dawn  
  
No. Thanks. I'm good.  
  
XANDER O.C.  
  
Okay, but we'll be back with extras just in case!  
  
Dawn rolls her eyes and waits to hear the sound of the door slamming. She sits still for a moment as if gathering her guts, then suddenly leaps up and grabs her book bag. After looking around the empty apartment in paranoia one more time, Dawn heads out the door.  
  
INT. Spike's crypt again, he's in the same spot we left him moments before, continuing his smoking binge. There's a knock on his door, and he sighs heavily sitting up. He opens the door to find Dawn standing there, looking sheepish and about to burst into tears. The corners of Spike's mouth twitch.  
  
SPIKE  
  
Hello, sweet bit.  
  
Dawn's lip quivered, and she nearly fell forward into Spike's arms. Spike, caught by surprise dropped his smoke and had to catch her. For one of the few times, we see Dawn give in to her grief and begin to sob. Spike tries to comfort her the best he can but due to his own grief, he's not the best with words.  
  
  
  
SPIKE  
  
There, there.  
  
INT. Giles' house. Hank is sitting on the couch and Giles is in the kitchen, pouring two cups of tea. Frowning, Giles ambles over to the couch and hands Hank a glass. He tentatively takes it and sips.  
  
HANK  
  
I want to thank you again Rupert, for everything you've done.  
  
  
  
GILES  
  
Someone had to do it.  
  
HANK  
  
(Looks away uncomfortably.)  
  
A real tragety.  
  
GILES  
  
Especially for Dawn.  
  
HANK  
  
I know. It's best if she just, gets away from everything.  
  
GILES  
  
I'm not sure that's exactly wise.  
  
HANK  
  
Oh?  
  
GILES  
  
Her mother and her sister who both loved her  
  
Very much are dead. To take her away from everything else that's  
  
Familiar is liable to make things worse. And I've been like  
  
(Hesitates) Like her father these past years.  
  
An uncomfortable silence follows, and Hank sets down his tea and shifts his weight. Giles shot him a very brief, angry glance. He felt no shame in referring to himself as their father figure after all that he'd done for them.  
  
HANK  
  
(Clears his throat.)  
  
I know the girls have been through rough times, and believe me  
  
I do appreciate all you've done for them. But unfortunately I can't  
  
Readjust my life and move here, and Dawn needs to be with her family.  
  
GILES  
  
(Softly.) We are her family. Buffy's friends, and I.  
  
HANK  
  
Rupert, I understand how you feel, but a group of twenty year olds  
  
Who hung out with Buffy are hardly ready for parental responsibilities.  
  
GILES  
  
But I am.  
  
Hank and Rupert exchange a silent-challenging glare, as if each was daring the other one to make a move. Neither does, and finally they both look away. Giles picks up his glasses from the coffee table and slips them on, and a knock on the door breaks the silence. Giles' eye brows raise, and he gets up to answer it. It's Tara.  
  
TARA  
  
Mr. Giles. I need to t-talk with you. About Willow.  
  
GILES  
  
Tara, now's really not the best time-  
  
Hank gets up off the couch and into view, looking at Tara with curiosity. Tara's eyes widen slightly, regarding the stranger. She looks to Giles for an introduction.  
  
GILES  
  
(Sighing, obviously less than happy about it.)  
  
Tara, meet Mr. Summers. He's Buffy and Dawn's father.  
  
TARA  
  
(Double takes.)  
  
O-oh. Hello.  
  
(Looks at Giles helplessly.)  
  
Maybe I should come back-  
  
GILES  
  
Yes, I think that would be wise.  
  
TARA  
  
Okay, I'll just, see you later.  
  
Quickly and thankfully, Tara rushes away from Giles' house as if it were on fire. Giles scratches his forehead and closes the door.  
  
INT. Spike's crypt. Dawn is sitting down drinking from a mug.  
  
SPIKE  
  
Sorry about the bland tea, Niblet.  
  
It's the best I could do.  
  
DAWN  
  
It's okay. I mean it's not like a vampire needs much selection at his ho-  
  
Or, crypt. Whatever.  
  
SPIKE  
  
(Sighing, sits down.)  
  
You know niblet, that all this, wasn't your fault.  
  
DAWN  
  
(Looks blankly at her mug.)  
  
Maybe not directly, but me being what I am was what  
  
This was all about.  
  
SPIKE  
  
Now y'can't go blamin' yourself or things'll  
  
Just get worse.  
  
DAWN  
  
(Unconvincingly.) Yeah.  
  
SPIKE  
  
Does anyone know you're here?  
  
DAWN  
  
No. (Shifts her gaze away.)  
  
SPIKE  
  
You should probably get along then.  
  
They'll be worried.  
  
DAWN  
  
(Suddenly lurches up.)Not yet! I need to show you something.  
  
Spike raises his eyebrows as Dawn sets down her coffee mug and reaches in her bag, extracting a book. Spike sighs.  
  
SPIKE  
  
Now you can't go resurrecting Buffy. Rememeber your mum?  
  
DAWN  
  
This isn't about resurrection.  
  
Dawn holds the book up and Spike steps closer narrowing his eyes as he reads. He gently takes the book from her hands.  
  
SPIKE  
  
(Reading.)  
  
It is said that in times of great injustice, one should summon  
  
an archangel. These deity's obligations are to correct the imbalance  
  
and right the wrongs done in the situation you call them for .  
  
Spike begins to trail off, then pauses and looks over at Dawn with a mixture of pity and confusion.  
  
SPIKE  
  
You want to summon an archangel?  
  
DAWN  
  
(Slowly nods.) There's more. In the book about them,  
  
what the can do and stuff.  
  
SPIKE  
  
(Not very convinced this is a good idea.)  
  
Dawn, are you sure-  
  
DAWN  
  
Spike I have to do something! My mother and sister  
  
Are both gone! Dead! And in a way it's because of me.  
  
At least, Buffy's death is. And if it's wrong, then the archangel won't do it.  
  
And that's that. But, I have to know.  
  
Dawn looked up at Spike with determination in her eyes and Spike sighed, looking away obviously aware of Dawn's looks and what they mean by now.  
  
SPIKE  
  
All right Niblet, here's the deal. This isn't something to fool  
  
Around with. If you're going to do this, at least get as much information  
  
About it as possible. Maybe ask Willow and Tara.  
  
DAWN  
  
No! They wouldn't understand. (Looks down.)  
  
They don't know what it's like. They wouldn't let me mess with this  
  
type of magic.  
  
SPIKE  
  
Yeah, I suppose you're right. Well then. Looks like you and  
  
me are on our own with this then.  
  
Spike gently closes the book and gives it back to Dawn.  
  
SPIKE  
  
Study this. When you're ready bring it back and we'll see what  
  
We can do. Best you get on going now. They're probably about to  
  
Flip a top over you.  
  
Dawn frowns, and puts the book back in her bag.  
  
DAWN  
  
You will help me though, right?  
  
SPIKE  
  
I'll help, Little Bit. Best get going now.  
  
Dawn tosses her book bag on her shoulder and looks back at Spike one last time.  
  
DAWN  
  
Bye.  
  
SPIKE  
  
Bye, sweet bit.  
  
Dawn opens the door and slips out, and Spike sits back down on his chair and lights up another cigarette.  
  
SPIKE  
  
Slayer. May be hope for you yet.  
  
INT. Xander's apartment. Xander and Anya burst open the door holding several brown paper bags and looking slightly winded.  
  
XANDER  
  
Hey Dawnster! Sorry we're a little late, we ran some errands-  
  
Xander peers around looking for Dawn but there's no sign of her.  
  
XANDER  
  
Dawn?  
  
Still no response. Anya sets the paper bags she was carrying down on the table and looks around as well. Xander came rushing back over to where she was.  
  
XANDER  
  
She's gone.  
  
INT. Giles' house. Giles gets up off the couch angrily, it appearing as if him and Hank had continued arguing. He walks into the kitchen and sets down his tea cup, and the phone rings. He picks up the receiver.  
  
GILES  
  
Hallo?  
  
XANDER O.C.  
  
Giles, it's me. Dawns, um, kind of gone.  
  
GILES  
  
(Totally exasperated.) WHAT?  
  
XANDER O.C.  
  
Well I went out with An to get something to eat and when we came  
  
Back, Dawn was AWOL.  
  
GILES  
  
Could you have worse timing?  
  
An abrupt knock on the door sends Giles' head reeling upward.  
  
GILES  
  
I'll have to call you back.  
  
Giles quickly hangs up the receiver and hurries to the door, flinging it open. It's Dawn.  
  
GILES  
  
(Shortly.) Dawn, where have you been?  
  
DAWN  
  
(Surprised.)  
  
I was just, out. For a walk.  
  
GILES  
  
Now's really not a good time to go scampering off-  
  
DAWN  
  
Geez Giles, take it easy!  
  
During this conversation Hank had gotten up off the couch and now appears next to Giles in the doorway.  
  
  
  
HANK  
  
Hi, Dawn.  
  
DAWN  
  
(Eyes bulge.) Daddy.  
  
Close up on Dawn's face, which is a total mixture of emotions but mostly registering shock. Camera zooms in.  
  
Fade to black.  
  
EXT. Tara's just about back to Willow's but Anya and Xander come running up to her.  
  
  
  
TARA  
  
(looks relieved.)  
  
Oh, am I glad to see you guys.  
  
I tried to see Giles but he was- (Pauses.)  
  
I'm worried about Willow.  
  
XANDER  
  
(Looks confused.)  
  
And the fun just keeps on leaving!  
  
ANYA  
  
(To Tara.)  
  
Dawn's Dad came into town. He's at Giles.  
  
TARA  
  
O-oh my God. Does Dawn know?  
  
XANDER  
  
(Frowns.) She went AWOL this morning, actually we were  
  
on our way over to see if Dawn was with you guys.  
  
TARA  
  
I'm not sure.  
  
Tara enters her apartment with Anya and Xander trailing behind her. They find Willow sitting on their bed, open books askew all around her. All their eyes widen, and Willow barely seems to notice them.  
  
  
  
XANDER  
  
Will, what are you doing?  
  
WILLOW  
  
(Looks up briefly before gazing back at her book.)  
  
Nothing, just, looking.  
  
XANDER  
  
Looking for what?  
  
WILLOW  
  
(Hesitates.)I'm not sure.  
  
Xander, Anya and Tara all exchange worried glances. She wasn't dealing with this, she was just digressing more.  
  
  
  
ANYA  
  
Dawn didn't happen to come by and you just,  
  
Didn't notice, did she?  
  
WILLOW  
  
(Looks up again, totally confused.)  
  
No, Dawn hasn't been here.  
  
(Indifferent.)  
  
XANDER  
  
(Examining her.)  
  
Will, you okay? You look a little,  
  
ANYA  
  
Vampirish-ly pale?  
  
XANDER  
  
I was going to go with overtired but,  
  
Tara goes over to Willow and sits next to her, stroking her cheek. Suddenly Willow's confused look vanishes and she turns on Tara with loathing.  
  
WILLOW  
  
Would you quit asking me that? The more you  
  
Ask me, the less fine I'm going to be!  
  
Tara almost leaps back as if Willow were on fire, looking genuinely hurt.  
  
TARA  
  
I'm sorry.  
  
WILLOW  
  
(Frowns.) Well just don't crowd me. (Looks up.)  
  
That means all of you.  
  
XANDER  
  
(Looks at Anya.)  
  
O-kay! I think we're going to keep  
  
Looking for Dawn. If she shows up here, call me or Giles.  
  
TARA  
  
(Nods.)Okay.  
  
Anya folds her arms in front of her submissively and nods to Tara, following Xander outside.  
  
INT. Outside Willow and Tara's place, Xander and Anya pause.  
  
XANDER  
  
I think Tara's right. There's definitely something wrong with will.  
  
ANYA  
  
(Nods sadly.)  
  
She looked like she hasn't bathed.  
  
XANDER  
  
I know she's sad. We're all sad. But now's the time for  
  
Us to be rational, to ban together. Not to, drift away from reality.  
  
ANYA  
  
(Looks up at him.)  
  
I love you.  
  
XANDER  
  
(A bit thrown off, but her hugs her close to him.)  
  
I love you too.  
  
ANYA  
  
Don't die.  
  
XANDER  
  
I won't.  
  
  
  
ANYA  
  
Promise?  
  
XANDER  
  
I promise to try.  
  
INT. Back at Giles house, Dawn in still standing in the door looking dumbfounded. Giles, trying not to visibly cringe, opens the door wider hoping she'd get the hint to come in. Dawn finally steps in but the look of shock on her face is still apparent. Hank steps forward and holds out his arms.  
  
HANK  
  
There's my girl.  
  
Dawn looks at Giles for a moment, then awkwardly steps forward and lets her father embrace her. He hugs her close like nothing ever happened, and she looks away from Giles like she can't bear to watch him watch her. She's trying not to cry. They finally break away from the embrace and Hank steps back, looking at Dawn.  
  
HANK  
  
My little girl has grown!  
  
DAWN  
  
(Uncomfortably.) Yeah.  
  
HANK  
  
(Clears his throat, changing demenor.)  
  
I'm so sorry hunny, about your mom and your sister.  
  
But don't you worry. You can start a new life, in a new place.  
  
DAWN  
  
(Eyes bulge.) New place? What do you mean?  
  
HANK  
  
Madeline and I talked about it, and we've agreed that it's best  
  
You return with us to Spain.  
  
DAWN  
  
SPAIN? No. I can't go to Spain.  
  
HANK  
  
Dawn, I can't just rearrange my work and move here with  
  
You now can I? Besides, do you really want to be around  
  
All these sad memories?  
  
DAWN  
  
These memories aren't sad! These memories are all I have left!  
  
HANK  
  
Now Dawnie, there's no reason to go getting yourself all upset.  
  
Don't worry, I'll take care of everything.  
  
Dawn looks over at Giles with desperation, like a daughter begging her true father to stand up for her when she needed it most. Giles didn't let her down.  
  
GILES  
  
(Steps forward.) This is absurd. You haven't seen your only daughters  
  
in two years and now you want to take Dawn away from her home?  
  
What gives you the right?  
  
HANK  
  
(Looks at Giles, surprised.)  
  
What gives me the right? I'm her father!  
  
  
  
Giles glances at Dawn; they both knew that Hank wasn't her father. But they couldn't tell him that.  
  
GILES  
  
A father who didn't show up to not only his ex-wife's funeral,  
  
But not even his own daughter's.  
  
An infuriated look crossed upon Hank's face and Dawn nearly turns white. She looks helplessly between the two, as if trying to frantically decide where her loyalties lay.  
  
HANK  
  
(Clears his throat.)  
  
I'd best be getting back to the hotel. Dawn you're welcome to join me,  
  
Or you can stay with Mr. Giles until we, (glances at Giles) Figure  
  
This all out.  
  
DAWN  
  
(Crosses her arms.) I'll stay with Giles.  
  
Hank doesn't look happy about it but thankfully for Dawn and Giles, he doesn't push.  
  
  
  
  
  
HANK  
  
I'll see you tomorrow, Dawn.  
  
(Starts to walk out, pauses.)  
  
I love you.  
  
Dawn stares at him speechless, and when he realizes he's not going to get a response, he sighs, turns back around and leaves. As soon as the door closes, Dawn turns on Giles nearly frantic.  
  
DAWN  
  
Giles I can't leave here I just can't!  
  
Mom, and Buffy! They need me here! They need me!  
  
GILES  
  
(Looks at her with pity.)  
  
He doesn't have custody over you yet, Dawn.  
  
And I promise you, I will fight this to the bitter end.  
  
You're not leaving Sunnydale.  
  
Dawn hugs Giles tight and his eyebrows rise in slight surprise. Dawn squeezes her eyes shut and a small tear escapes from her eye and slides down her cheek. Giles looks up, as if silently saying to god 'Are you ever going to stop making things painful?' Because in essence, Dawn was all he had left too.  
  
INT. Back in Tara and Willow's place. They're both lying on the bed, the kitty resting on Tara's stomach. Willow's got an unreadable look on her face, which Tara appears still concerned over.  
  
TARA  
  
Sweetie, you know you can tell me anything.  
  
WILLOW  
  
(Shifts her gaze.)  
  
I know. I'm just, it's just not fair. And I don't understand it.  
  
It's like every time we turn around, someone else is getting hurt.  
  
But, not the good people; not the people who risk their lives every day.  
  
It's always the bad people that win.  
  
They say no one can come back without permission. So why is Glory here  
  
And not Buffy?  
  
TARA  
  
(Props herself up on her arm.)  
  
Baby, Buffy, she chose to leave to save Dawn.  
  
And it's not right, and it's not fair. But it's what she wanted.  
  
She gave up her life to save everyone else's.  
  
WILLOW  
  
(Sniffs.) Maybe. But, how can we do this, without her?  
  
Tara leans forward as the kitty jumps off her tummy and hugs Willow, who thankfully returns that hug.  
  
WILLOW  
  
I'm so sorry Tara. (Starting to cry.)  
  
I'm so sorry for being so selfish about Buffy, when I should  
  
Be proud of her for what she did.  
  
TARA  
  
Shh. Don't be sorry, my Willow.  
  
You've done more for others than anyone could ever ask.  
  
You found me in the depths of insanity.  
  
WILLOW  
  
I love you.  
  
TARA  
  
I love you too.  
  
Tara and Willow kiss, and the scene fades away.  
  
EXT. Angel, looking worn out, walking up to Giles' house. He softly knocks on the door, and Giles doesn't answer right away. Angel knocks again, and finally a worn-out looking Giles answers the door.  
  
GILES  
  
Angel.  
  
ANGEL  
  
Just, wanted to stop by before I head back to LA  
  
Are you sure you don't need me here right now?  
  
GILES  
  
Right now there's nothing you can do here.  
  
When we have more news or if we need your help  
  
I'll contact you.  
  
ANGEL  
  
(Lowers his eyes and nods, then looks up again.)  
  
Okay. Should I say goodbye to Dawn?  
  
GILES  
  
It's been a trying few days for her, and she's asleep.  
  
ANGEL  
  
Okay. If you need me . .(Trails off.)  
  
Giles nods softly and Angel slowly turns around, making his way back into the darkness. Giles softly closes the door, symbolically shutting out everything that was the past, and locking in the new, unpredictable future.  
  
EXT. The graveyard, Spike exiting his crypt. He's carrying a single red rose, and he makes his way to Buffy's grave and sets it down. A closer look reveals that there are several roses on the grave, most of them withering and dying but its apparent that this has become a nightly ritual for Spike. He kneels down.  
  
SPIKE  
  
I have news, Buffy, that you might not like. Dawn found a book  
  
That talks about summoning archangels. Now I know what you're  
  
Thinking. Your mum almost came back wrong, and Glory, well she's  
  
All messed up. But this is different. This isn't a resurrection like the other  
  
Ones. I don't even know if an archangel would bring you back.  
  
(Pauses.) I've told you this before, but I have to tell you again. I know you'll  
  
never love me. But you treat me like a man. No one else has ever treated me  
  
that way. Not even when I was human. And I miss you somethin' terrible,  
  
like bloody meat during lent in England. (Sniffs.)  
  
I'm immortal, Buffy. But I can' go on without you near me.  
  
Spike stands on his feet and wipes a few fresh tears from his eyes.  
  
SPIKE  
  
I love you. Will all my heart, and if I had a soul,  
  
I'd love you will all that too.  
  
Spike turns around and walks back into the dark night.  
  
INT. The next morning, Dawn wakes up and stretches, in the moment between sleep and awake seeming to forget all she has to worry about. Then her eyes open and her mouth twitches from it's peaceful rest into lines of worry. She sits up and looks around in slight paranoia, grasping the blanket that was lying over her. After a moment she gets up and begins searching through her duffel, pulling out jeans and a shirt. She goes to Giles' bathroom and shuts the door. She comes out a few moments later dressed, and goes to Giles' kitchen rummaging around in a drawer. She takes out a piece of paper and a pen scribbling something down, then leaves in on the table and silently slips out the front door.  
  
EXT. Dawn is walking down the Sunnydale main street and soon comes up to the Sunnydale Motel. She stands in front of it and it seems to loom over her like a haunted house that she was deathly afraid to enter.  
  
DAWN  
  
(Whispers to herself.)  
  
For Buffy. I gotta be brave.  
  
Dawn takes a deep breath and walks on into the office. An old chubby bearded guy puffing on a pipe is sitting there and he looks up at her without interest.  
  
MAN  
  
Yeah?  
  
DAWN  
  
I'm, I'm looking for my father, he's staying here,  
  
Hank Summers?  
  
The man sighs as if Dawn's being an inconvenience and shuffles through his book, then looks back up at her.  
  
MAN  
  
Room 212  
  
DAWN  
  
Thank you.  
  
Dawn walks out of the office, searching for room 212 and all too soon she's standing in front of it. She takes a deep breath and looks around in paranoia as if deciding weather to go through with this or run away. But her feet stay firmly planted, and she raises a trembling fist to knock on the door. There's shuffling heard, and then Hank answers it. Dawn takes in a sharp breath.  
  
DAWN  
  
Hi, Daddy.  
  
HANK  
  
Well, there's my girl!  
  
DAWN  
  
(Shifts her weight.)  
  
I, I need to talk to you.  
  
Hank opens the door and Dawn awkwardly steps inside, looking around at her father's slightly messy, run-down temporary accommodations.  
  
HANK  
  
Sorry it's a little messy, been working,  
  
Dawn looks over at the nightstand and sees her dad's laptop open and on. She looks back at him with sadness.  
  
  
  
HANK  
  
Look sweetie, I am so sorry about what happened. But you  
  
Don't have to worry. Daddy's going to make everything better again.  
  
DAWN  
  
(Gulps.)I, I don't want to go to Spain with you, Daddy.  
  
HANK  
  
Now Dawnie, this isn't the time to argue. I'm the only family  
  
You have left.  
  
DAWN  
  
My friends are here. And my memories. And I can't  
  
Leave all of that. I can't forget. (Pauses.)  
  
I can't just forget Mom or Buffy.  
  
Mr. Giles will take care of me.  
  
HANK  
  
I'm sure Mr. Giles has better things to do than raise a kid.  
  
  
  
DAWN  
  
I'm not a kid!  
  
HANK  
  
Of coarse. I meant-  
  
DAWN  
  
I came here to tell you that I'm not going to Spain  
  
With you. You didn't even show up when we needed you.  
  
HANK  
  
Dawn-  
  
DAWN  
  
No! When Mom died, Buffy had to do everything! We  
  
Couldn't even get a hold of you! And she was gone, and Buffy and  
  
Mr. Giles took care of everything. They , they took care of me.  
  
And then Buffy (tears well up in her eyes.)  
  
Were you around? No. Mr. Giles and her friends took care of everything.  
  
And me. And now you show up, after the hardest parts are over,  
  
And want to take me away from the people who actually care?  
  
Hank steps forward and tries to embrace Dawn, but she leaps away like he's on fire.  
  
HANK  
  
Dawn, I know I wasn't around and I'm sorry.  
  
DAWN  
  
Sorry? Sorry doesn't mean anything! Being there means  
  
Something! And you weren't there! And you have no right to  
  
Try and take me out of the only place I've ever called home.  
  
HANK  
  
Honey, you're upset. Perhaps we should discuss this when you've  
  
Calmed down-  
  
DAWN  
  
I'm not going to calm down! I'm going to stay here in Sunnydale!  
  
HANK  
  
(Quietly.) The courts might not agree with you.  
  
DAWN  
  
I don't care what you say. I'm not leaving.  
  
Crying and angry, Dawn rushes to the door and throws it open, headed back into the daylight and away from the man who she never really knew and was never there for her.  
  
INT. Giles' house. Dawn rushes back in the front door just as Giles was coming downstairs, crying and upset. Giles looks at her in surprise.  
  
GILES  
  
Dawn!  
  
DAWN  
  
(Between sobs.)  
  
I went to see him, to talk- and, he won't understand!  
  
He wants to take me away!  
  
GILES  
  
Dawn, I'm sure-  
  
DAWN  
  
Why is everything so hard? Why does everything have to hurt?  
  
Why can't I just go to sleep and wake up and have every-  
  
Thing be okay?  
  
  
  
GILES  
  
(Sighs.) I don't know. But I promise you. I won't let him  
  
take you away. Buffy, would want you to be with us.  
  
Fade to black.  
  
INT. Glory's flat. She's sitting on her bed, looking frazzles and confused.  
  
GLORY  
  
I don't get this. What is this I'm feeling? It's like my stomach is screaming!  
  
(Whirls her head around.) Flank! Fix it!  
  
FLANK  
  
O' soft one, that is hunger you're feeling, quite common in  
  
The mornings with humans- (Cringes.)  
  
GLORY  
  
(Eyes darken in anger.) Humans! I AM NOT A HUMAN!  
  
FLANK  
  
Y-yes, of coarse, your most Excellent Creamy-skinned one!  
  
I beg of you to forgive me! Or kill me! Whatever may please you  
  
O' Great One!  
  
GLORY  
  
What would Please me, is to go home! But no! The dumb  
  
Mortals and the stupid slay-runt had to screw it all up!  
  
FLANK  
  
(Uncomfortable.) We will get you something for your stomach-  
  
Another minion rushes in with a tray full of breakfast assortments.  
  
MINION  
  
Here you are, your O-so-Lovely one!  
  
The minion carefully sets the tray down in front of Glory, who simply stares at it. She reaches forward with a tentative hand and pokes the egg, which jiggles. She frowns.  
  
GLORY  
  
I'm supposed to Eat this?  
  
FLANK  
  
It will keep your body healthy until we can fix the, problem!  
  
GLORY  
  
You sure about that?  
  
FLANK  
  
(Nods furiously.) You want to keep healthy, don't you O'  
  
Soft-skinned Shiny one?  
  
Glory frowns and picks up the fork, stabbing it into the egg until at least part of it was on the fork, brings it up to her trembling lips and bites it, rolling it around in her mouth.  
  
GLORY  
  
Say, this isn't all that bad.  
  
(Stabs into it again, slowly eating it.)  
  
FLANK  
  
(Looks relieved.) Orange juice?  
  
(Holds out a fresh glass to her.)  
  
GLORY  
  
(Takes the glass, sips it, hands it back to him and takes another bite of her egg.)  
  
So how many times a day do I have to go through this annoying ritual?  
  
FLANK  
  
Roughly three, O' Groovetastic One.  
  
GLORY  
  
(Sits back)  
  
Well, you'd all better learn to cook, and fast.  
  
I'll eat Nothing but the best. Got it?  
  
Flank smiles at her and then turns back to the other minions, exchanging a knowing glance.  
  
EXT. Giles and Dawn leaving the magic box. Dawn has her book bag with her. '  
  
GILES  
  
You alright to make it to school?  
  
DAWN  
  
(Nods somberly.) Yeah. At least there no one's fighting over me.  
  
Or about me. Or dying because of me.  
  
GILES  
  
Dawn-  
  
DAWN  
  
I'll be fine.  
  
GILES  
  
(Nods.) Alright. Come to the magic shop when school lets out.  
  
Dawn nods, turns around and heads out.  
  
INT. The magic box, dark and quiet until the door is opened and Giles enters, turning on the lights. He sighs, going over to the desk and setting his keys down. He proceeds to go about his shop opening ritual, and a few moments later Anya arrives. Giles turns to her, silently acknowledging her entrance.  
  
GILES  
  
Anya. Mind the register for a few moments?  
  
ANYA  
  
Of coarse. I can handle the money.  
  
Anya walks behind the counter and opens the register, proceeding to count the cash from the previous night. Giles flips open the phone book and starts flipping through some pages. He stops, resting his finger on the book. He picks up the phone and dials.  
  
  
  
  
  
GILES  
  
Yes, I need to speak with a Donald Hallot. (Pauses.)  
  
Oh, I see. Could you please leave him a message, it's rather urgent.  
  
Yes, my name is Rupert Giles. G-I-L-E-S. Yes, and he  
  
Can reach me at 453-1687. Yes. Thank you.  
  
Giles hangs up the phone and Anya looks at him with a confused expression on his face.  
  
GILES  
  
I'm calling a lawyer.  
  
ANYA  
  
(Apprehensive.) What for?  
  
GILES  
  
To fight Hank Summers for custody of Dawn.  
  
INT. Dawn's junior high school building. Dawn's walking down the hallway with her book bag slung over her shoulder. She enters the library and walks towards the desk.  
  
LIBRARIAN  
  
Can I help you?  
  
DAWN  
  
Yeah, um I'm doing a research project and I'm looking for  
  
Some certain books.  
  
LIBRARIAN  
  
What kind of books are you looking for?  
  
DAWN  
  
Anything you can find about archangels.  
  
The librarian looks at Dawn oddly for a moment, but then puts on her glasses and types away on her computer. A few moments later she looks up.  
  
LIBRARIAN  
  
Go to the back shelf labeled Mythical Text and there is a whole section on  
  
Archangels.  
  
DAWN  
  
Thank you.  
  
Whirls around and heads towards the back of the library.  
  
EXT. Willow and Tara are walking down the street headed towards the magic box. Willow looks slightly less stressed then she did before, walking with a more relaxed pace and cooler demeanor. Tara looks at her thoughtfully.  
  
TARA  
  
Do you think Dawn went to school today?  
  
WILLOW  
  
(Pauses.) I don't know. I mean, you were probably right before  
  
and she should get back into the swing of things as soon as possible.  
  
But with all this, new stuff, it's like there's no end and little Dawnie,  
  
I don't know how she's taking it.  
  
TARA  
  
She'll be okay. She has to be strong now. Like us.  
  
The girls enter the magic box and head towards the counter where Giles is sitting, looking overtired and worn out. Willow sets her bag down.  
  
WILLOW  
  
What's up?  
  
GILES  
  
Just got off the phone with a lawyer.  
  
WILLOW  
  
What for?  
  
GILES  
  
For Dawn. Her father wants to take her to Spain.  
  
TARA  
  
He, he wants to take her away?  
  
GILES  
  
Yes. I can't let that happen.  
  
WILLOW  
  
(Her eyes sizzle with anger.)  
  
Poor Dawnie, this is the last thing she needs.  
  
GILES  
  
I quite agree. Her place is with us. Unfortunately he seems rather adamant about it.  
  
TARA  
  
What did the lawyer say?  
  
GILES  
  
Well for the last four years he's had no legal custody of Dawn,  
  
But in a court they will be much more inclined to give custody of a minor  
  
To a family member. I'm not sure there's a lot I can do.  
  
WILLOW  
  
(The corners of her mouth twitch.)  
  
There's got to be something! I mean we can't just let him take Dawn!  
  
TARA  
  
Shh, sweetie it'll be okay.  
  
WILLOW  
  
(Tosses her hair.)  
  
It'll be okay, if Dawn stays with us.  
  
TARA  
  
Maybe Dawn can talk to him, he might listen to her.  
  
GILES  
  
I saw the way he reacted to her. Treats her like her feelings  
  
Don't matter. He's barely seen her in four years. He has no idea  
  
The way things have changed.  
  
All three of them look around uncomfortably for a moment. They all know that technically, Dawn didn't even exist until last year but everyone still remembered Dawn as if she'd been around for the fourteen years that her body had thus far aged.  
  
WILLOW  
  
What does he want with her now? Why now?  
  
GILES  
  
Simple. He conveniently waited until things smoothed over  
  
Before coming to collect her. My guess is that he knew about  
  
Joyce, and Buffy, long before he claimed to.  
  
TARA  
  
Are you going to try to take this to court?  
  
GILES  
  
I can try, if I have to. But the lawyer said there's not much of a  
  
Chance for me. I have no direct relationship with the family,  
  
Whereas from what they know, Hank is Dawn's biological father.  
  
Silence follows again, until the familiar "cha-ching!" of the cash register ruptures it. Anya looks at the three blankly.  
  
ANYA  
  
We're out of ones.  
  
INT. The hallway in Dawn's junior high school. Dawn is sitting by a classroom looking sad and alone. A blond girls walks up to her.  
  
BLOND GIRL  
  
Hi Dawnie.  
  
Dawn looks up, glaring at her with burning eyes.  
  
DAWN  
  
Leave me alone, Kirsty.  
  
KIRSTY  
  
You okay?  
  
DAWN  
  
It's none of your business.  
  
KIRSTY  
  
So, are you going to stay here?  
  
DAWN  
  
What are you talking about?  
  
KIRSTY  
  
Well, I mean you have no family left here right?  
  
And it's not like anyone else would want you.  
  
Dawn suddenly leaps up and shoves the girl hard against a locker, speechless and seething with rage. Just her luck, a teacher walks by.  
  
TEACHER  
  
Dawn!  
  
Dawn immediately steps back, but the teacher had already seen what happened and was glaring at Dawn. Kirsty smirked.  
  
TEACHER  
  
The office. Now.  
  
Kirsty walks away, purposely bumping Dawn in the shoulder while the teacher wasn't looking. Taking a deep breath, Dawn stalked off to the office.  
  
INT. The office at Dawn's junior high school. Dawn sat in the chair slumped with her aarms crossed, and the door opens and the principal walks in and takes a seat at her desk. She folds her hands calmly.  
  
PRINCIPAL  
  
Heard you got in a fight today, Dawn.  
  
DAWN  
  
I didn't get in a Fight. Kirsty was saying mean stuff to me.  
  
PRINCIPAL  
  
You know better than that Dawn. Violence is not the answer.  
  
(Pauses.) I know you've been going through an exceptionally rough time.  
  
But the year's almost over and you're going to graduate soon.  
  
If you can get your behavior under control, right now.  
  
Dawn remains silent, and her and the principal have a silent stare-down for a few minutes. The principal looks down and shuffles through a few papers before looking back up at Dawn.  
  
PRINCIPAL  
  
I see your staying with a friend of the family.  
  
How's that going for you?  
  
DAWN  
  
Fine.  
  
PRINCIPAL  
  
Are you receiving any counseling?  
  
DAWN  
  
I don't need to pay someone a hundred dollars an hour  
  
So they can hear my whine.  
  
PRINCIPAL  
  
I think it would be beneficial for you to at  
  
least see someone. The grieving proccess can be fairly difficult  
  
to go through. I see you're at the moment staying with a  
  
Rupert Giles? Uncle?  
  
DAWN  
  
Family friend. (Tosses her hair.)  
  
  
  
  
  
PRINCIPAL  
  
Well after today's incident I will have to give him a call, and  
  
recommend that you see someone. If the cost is a problem there are  
  
arrangements that can be made.  
  
DAWN  
  
Whatever.  
  
PRINCIPAL  
  
I won't give you detention this time, But understand that if  
  
I hear any more stories about you misbehaving, there will be consequences.  
  
Understood?  
  
DAWN  
  
Yeah.  
  
PRINCIPAL  
  
You can go.  
  
Dawn grabs her bag and hurries out of the office and starts booking down the hallway again. Kirsty is still standing by the lockers.  
  
KIRSTY  
  
Get detention, Dawnie?  
  
DAWN  
  
(Stops, turns to face her and smirks.)  
  
No. I didn't get anything.  
  
KIRSTY  
  
You're disturbed, you know. And sooner or later, everyone's  
  
going to find out about you.  
  
Dawn's smirk fades, and for a moment she simply stares at Kirsty as if wondering what how much she actually knew. Then with a flick of her hair, Dawn shoots her chin up and stalks off.  
  
INT. The magic shop again, Anya is helping a customer and Giles is sitting at the front counter. Dawn tosses the door open and stalks inside unhappily. Giles closes the book and looks up.  
  
GILES  
  
Dawn.  
  
DAWN  
  
(Frowns.) Hey.  
  
GILES  
  
I got a call from your principal today.  
  
DAWN  
  
(Tosses her bag down.)  
  
It wasn't my fault. She was making, mean comments to me.  
  
GILES  
  
Dawn, I understand how hard this all is for you. But right now we're in  
  
the middle of a rough situation. It isn't wise to draw extra attention to yourself.  
  
Your principal was quite concerned.  
  
DAWN  
  
What's it to her? Not like she gives a crap about me.  
  
(Pauses.) Did my Dad come by today?  
  
GILES  
  
(Sighs.) No, not yet, but Dawn, we need to talk about this.  
  
DAWN  
  
I'm not leaving Sunnydale.  
  
(Crosses her arms defiantly.)  
  
GILES  
  
I spoke to a lawyer. He said in court we wouldn't have much  
  
Of a case. It's up to us to get him to change his mind.  
  
DAWN  
  
(Looks down sadly.)  
  
EXT. Tara and Willow at the park swinging on the swings. Tara kicks her feet against the ground.  
  
TARA  
  
Willow we have to do something.  
  
WILLOW  
  
Why? What ever we do won't matter.  
  
TARA  
  
Dawn's really hurting. And we can't let them take her away.  
  
We have to talk to her father, try and make him understand.  
  
WILLOW  
  
I don't know. Why would he listen to us?  
  
TARA  
  
If he's as good of a person as he claims to be,  
  
He'll want to listen to us because we're Buffy's friends.  
  
And if he loved her at all . .(Trails off.)  
  
Willow suddenly jumps off the swing and stands with her feet rooted to the ground.  
  
WILLOW  
  
Tara, I'm trying, I really am but I just can't be the same person I was.  
  
TARA  
  
No sweetie, you are. We're all hurting.  
  
  
  
WILLOW  
  
No, that's not what I mean.  
  
It's like, I used to think so clearly about right and wrong,  
  
Good and evil. But now it's like, I don't get that anymore.  
  
I want to do all these things, and they might not be right but  
  
I want to do them anyway. (Pauses.)  
  
You're right. We should do something. Let's go talk to Mr. Summers.  
  
TARA  
  
Right now?  
  
WILLOW  
  
(Nods.) No time like the present. No more sitting around.  
  
Willow grabs Tara's hand and hurries her along. Tara looks slightly frazzled, like she didn't mean for Willow to act this quickly.  
  
INT. Back at the magic shop, Willow is sitting at the round table pretending to do her homework, but a closer look reveals that she's looking through an archangel book she had rented from her school library earlier that day. She's paging through it and then occasionally writing down notes, one can assume its tidbits of information she intends to bring back to Spike.  
  
EXT. Willow and Tara approach the Sunnydale Motel and head for the office. The same guy is still sitting at his desk huffing his pipe. Willow approaches him.  
  
WILLOW  
  
We're looking for Hank Summers.  
  
MAN  
  
(Takes his pipe out of his mouth.)  
  
He's pretty popular. He your pimp or what?  
  
WILLOW  
  
(Eyes darken.)  
  
EXCUSE ME?  
  
MAN  
  
(Laughs.) Never mind. Room 212.  
  
Willow grabs Tara and rushes out of the office with out saying thank you, obviously annoyed by his rude comment. They find room 212 and still upset, Willow pounds on the door. They hear rustling.  
  
HANK O.C.  
  
Just a moment!  
  
There's more rustling heard, and finally he opens the door but only part way.  
  
HANK  
  
Can I help you?  
  
WILLOW  
  
My name is Willow, and this is Tara.  
  
We're, we were, Buffy's friends.  
  
HANK  
  
(Looks confused.)  
  
Okay, nice to meet you both.  
  
TARA  
  
We're, we're here to talk to you about Dawn.  
  
HANK  
  
(Sighs, steps outside.)  
  
What can I do for you girls?  
  
WILLOW  
  
(Bluntly.) You can't take Dawn.  
  
HANK  
  
I appreciate you caring about her. But I'm her father and  
  
She belongs with me.  
  
WILLOW  
  
That's just it. She doesn't belong with you. We're her family.  
  
HANK  
  
I don't feel I need to argue with you about this. She's my daughter.  
  
WILLOW  
  
We're not letting you take her.  
  
Suddenly Hank is thrust against the wall by an invisible force, and his eyes bulge. A gust of wind rises and focus' on him, strong enough to merely stretch his skin. He looks very frightened. Willow lets the wind subside but still holds him there. Tara looks at Willow wide-eyed, definitely not expecting her to do that.  
  
WILLOW  
  
Do we understand each other yet?  
  
HANK  
  
W- What the hell are you?  
  
WILLOW  
  
(Grins.) You don't want to know.  
  
What you do want to do, is take your things, leave, and never tell  
  
Anyone about this. If you do,  
  
The wind flares up again, blowing Hank's hair harshly then quickly subsides again.  
  
WILLOW  
  
I will make things very difficult for you. And that's a promise.  
  
The invisible force holding Hank suddenly leaves and he falls on the ground to his knees. His head shoots up and he looks at Willow fearfully.  
  
WILLOW  
  
Do we understand each other?  
  
HANK  
  
(Nods furiously.) I'll leave.  
  
WILLOW  
  
(Grins.) Good.  
  
Willow whirls around and grabs an exasperated Tara's hand, hurrying her off into the night. Hank watches them go, slowly rises to his feet and re- enters his hotel room, closing the door softly behind him.  
  
INT. The magic shop. Giles and Anya are closing down and Dawn is putting her things back into her bag. Anya looks at Dawn.  
  
ANYA  
  
Goodbye Dawn! Hope to see you tomorrow!  
  
GILES  
  
(Gives Anya a look of warning.)  
  
You'll see her.  
  
Anya smiles furiously again, then scurries out of the shop. Giles turns back to Dawn.  
  
GILES  
  
Ready, Dawn?  
  
DAWN  
  
(Nods.) Ready.  
  
Giles turns out the lights and opens the door for Dawn, who goes out. He steps out and closes the door behind him, locking it.  
  
INT. Giles' house the next morning. He stumbles down the stairs to wake Dawn from the couch but she's already up and dressed. Giles appears surprised.  
  
GILES  
  
Dawn. You're up early.  
  
DAWN  
  
(Nods.) I have to be.  
  
GILES  
  
Why?  
  
DAWN  
  
(Takes a breath.)  
  
Because my dad might make me leave. And I have to be awake.  
  
I have to, remember what everything looked like. Because  
  
(Sniffs.) Because if I don't, I'll forget. And I can't forget. I can't  
  
forget Mom and Buffy. I can't forget.(Starts to cry.)  
  
GILES  
  
Dawn, I promised you. I won't let your father take you.  
  
DAWN  
  
I'm not stupid, Giles. I know a few things. And my Dad  
  
Can take me if he wants to.  
  
Giles and Dawn stare at each other in silence for a few moments, and Giles moves towards Dawn but in a quick, surprising movement she veers away.  
  
DAWN  
  
No. (Looks down.) I, I can't think of you as my father. I'll be too hard.  
  
Giles immediately stiffens up as if Dawn had slapped him right in the face.  
  
DAWN  
  
I have to go.  
  
GILES  
  
You have to go to school.  
  
  
  
DAWN  
  
(Shakes her head.)  
  
I have to go see H- my father. I have to tell him I give up.  
  
GILES  
  
Dawn!  
  
Before Giles can stop her, Dawn grabs her book bag and rushes out of Giles house. Giles watches her go in sadness.  
  
EXT. Back at the Sunnydale Motel. Dawn hurries along until she reaches room 212, and she raises her fist and pounds on the door. No answer, and no shuffling heard. Looking confused, she knocks again. Still no answer. She's about to knock a third time when the motel attendant approaches her.  
  
MAN  
  
Let me guess. Looking for Hank Summers again?  
  
DAWN  
  
I think he's still asleep.  
  
MAN  
  
Are you Dawn?  
  
DAWN  
  
(Nods.) Yes.  
  
MAN  
  
(Shifts his weight.)  
  
Yeah, he said you might stop by. He took off, but left this for ya.  
  
The man hands her a sealed envelope, which she slowly takes with a trembling hand. The man shrugs and walks away. Silent and still, Dawn turns the envelope over in her hands.  
  
INT. The magic box. It's fairly busy, and the whole gang is there hanging around the circle table.  
  
XANDER  
  
Alright, we gotta come up with a plan.  
  
ANYA  
  
More like an operation. We can call it the "Dawn-stays operation?"  
  
XANDER  
  
That's not all that secretive, An. Kinda states the obvious.  
  
ANYA  
  
Oh.  
  
WILLOW  
  
Maybe he'll change his mind about Dawn and we  
  
Won't have to do anything.  
  
Willow and Tara exchange a knowing glance, obviously choosing not tell anyone about their little escapade the night before. Suddenly the bell attached to the door rings, and Dawn walks in slowly. As a reflex, Willow and Xander stand up.  
  
GILES  
  
(Looks over at Dawn.)  
  
Dawn. I thought I told you to go to school.  
  
Dawn slowly makes her way over to the front counter, a closer look reveals her face to be slightly stricken and it appears as if she'd been crying. Everyone regards her with concern. She slowly hands Giles a crumbled envelope. Confused and concerned looking, he takes the envelope from Dawn's hand and slowly extracts a letter. He un-crumples it. Camera shot on the letter.  
  
LETTER- Pumpkin, I'm sorry I wasn't there for you when you needed me most. I've been doing a lot of thinking, and I've made some descisions. If Mr. Giles is willing, you can stay in school in Sunnydale. I would like to see you more often though, for breaks and maybe you can come to Spain for Christmas. I do miss you and I love you very much. Here's a number where you can reach me at: 410 339 8752 You can call me anytime you want to talk, and Mr. Giles can also get a hold of me with any concerns. I'll send a check once a month to get you by comfortably.  
  
Love, Dad  
  
Giles looks back up at Dawn with sympathy, who looks like she's on the verge of loosing it again.  
  
GILES  
  
Dawn. I'm so sorry.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Dawn trembles and unexpectedly rushes into Giles arms. He embraces her as best he can, while the others look at them with confusion since they haven't seen the letter yet. Xander gets up and slowly walks towards the counter, slipping let letter into his palm and carrying it over to the rest of them. They all huddle together, reading it and after a few moments they all make their way over to Giles and Dawn. Tara touches Dawn's shoulder, who looks up at her and they share a moment of silent sadness together.  
  
XANDER  
  
I'm really sorry Dawnster.  
  
Dawn finally lets go of Giles and wipes her tears, holding her head up high.  
  
DAWN  
  
It's okay. You guys are my real family anyway.  
  
Everyone, slightly touched by her acceptance and maturity, shares in a big group hug.  
  
XANDER  
  
And we always will be.  
  
Dawn sniffs again and smiles at all of them.  
  
END OF BUFFY THE VAMPIRE SLAYER 


End file.
